destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Soul
Souls are the incorporeal and immortal essence of a being. Every human and good magical being possesses a soul. When a being dies, their soul either becomes a spirit or is reincarnated. Demons and other evil beings do not possess a soul. However, half-demons such as Cole Turner and Conrad Turner do possess a soul granted by their human half. Living without a soul would make a person feel empty, though they can still be choose to be good. The demonic Seer Kyra desired to become mortal knowing that she would ultimately not possess a soul. Souls are valuable in the Underworld and are used as currency. There has been a lot of business with souls for demons. Souls can be contained in white glowing or flaming orbs or appear in spirit form. Examples Good Beings * Valkyries are a race of demi-goddesses that search battlefields for souls of worthy warriors. They contain their souls and transport them to Valhalla, where they train for the Final World Battle. Evil Beings * Cole Turner, while possessed by the Source, occasionally gained control of the Source due to his human soul and his love for Phoebe, allowing him to protect innocents and save the sisters, although the Source's influence was still too strong for Cole to completely resist it. * Conrad Turner; was born to Elizabeth Turner and an unknown mortal. He wanted to get vengeance for Cole's vanquish on Phoebe. He decided to go after Phoebe's children instead as the best way to get to her. Conrad began to obsess over Prue and tried to get her to leave Wyatt. He later kidnapped Prue and told her his whole story. After getting to know Prue, his outlook on her and the world changed and fell in love with her. Prue prevented Wyatt from killing him and vowed to protect him by letting him escape. Later he spies on Gadreel and Ignatius and tells Chris and Tamora about what he heard. He is killed by Gadreel, but is later resurrected and made human as a gift for Prue for succeeding in sending Gadreel back to his cage. * Guardians make mortal criminals carve a demonic rune into an innocents forehead, usually with an athame. The Guardian, in spirit form, then leaves the possessed to suck the soul out of the victim through the rune. Neutral Beings * Angel of Death is tasked with the responsibility to guide souls into the afterlife according to his list. Soul-Related Powers Soul Containment : Main article: Soul Containment Soul Containment is the ability to contain souls of the dead in form of crystals, balls of white energy or balls of fire. This power is often used by evil beings to contain souls to trade with. Soul Absorption : Main article: Soul Absorption Soul Absorption is the ability to absorb souls of the dead or transient, whether it be mortal or magical. Most beings possessing this ability use it to transport these souls into their respective places in the afterlife. Soul Blasting : Main article: Soul Blasting Soul Blasting is the ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the Souls of other beings. When victims are hit with a blast, the bodies fall to the ground and the soul is separated from the body. Soul Killing : Main article: Soul Killing Soul Killing is the ability to destroy the soul or essence of a mortal or magical being. It is different from vanquishing, where only the physical form is destroyed and the soul/essence moves on to another plane. References # Soul - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Artifacts